Titan Love
by DrAthena
Summary: This story is mainly centered around Beast Boy and Raven. The characters are the same but the story is completely fictional. I just thought of it and decided to write it. I hope you like it.


Title: Titan Love

Author: DrAthena

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titan's characters. Just having a little fun and writing what is on my mind.

* * *

**Chapter One: Damn the Policy!**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…..Azarath Metrion Zinthos….…Azarath Metrion Zinthos" these three words were being chanted over and over again by a grey skinned girl, as she hovered a foot above the ground deep in meditation. Her name was Raven and she was a member of the young hero group, The Teen Titans. She loved her meditation sessions. It was a chance to escape the others in the Titan Tower and center her thoughts and emotions. On the outside she was a dull, dark, and sulky person but on the inside she was over flowing with emotions. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She continued to chant.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was knocking softly on her door. Not budging from her meditation trance she quickly opened the door via telekinesis, one of the many powers she possessed. Raven's eyes stayed shut and she continued to chant, while a green kitten approached her. The green kitten leaped into her lap, snapping Raven out of her trance.

"What the!? Beast Boy! How many times have I told you to leave me alone while I meditate!? Why is it so hard to get some peace and quiet around her!?" She screamed her eyes turning red while glaring at the green kitten that began to snuggle into her lap.

"UUGGGHHH! Get off of me!" She snarled tossing the kitten to the wall.

"OWWW! Why you gotta be so mean baby" Beast Boy said holding his head now transformed back into his human form. "I just wanted some snuggle time with my lady."

"Don't call me that." She replied with her voice now back to its monotonous tone. "What are you doing here really?" She asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you. We are officially a couple and couples spend time together." He replied with a smile. His smile was perfect Raven thought. Since he was part beast his canine teeth were sharp like fangs but they weren't intimidating and frightening. They were perfect for him. Raven couldn't help but unveil a slight smile as she lost herself in his smile.

"WOAH! You smiled!" He said loudly. "I'm incredible if I can make you smile."

"Shut up! And we are a couple but we aren't official. We can't be official until Robin gets rid of that no dating other Titans policy" Raven snapped but not hiding her smile.

"Damn the policy!" He can chase after Starfire with no consequences but I can't date you!? It's not fair." Beast Boy said angrily.

"Beast Boy, can I tell you something?" Raven asked now looking down.

"Sure of course babe, you can ask me anything." He replied calming down upon hearing both the fear and concern in her voice.

"Do you love me?" She asked timidly.

"Of course I love you! You're the only one that doesn't see me strictly as an animal." He replied walking towards her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Ouch! You bit my lip!" Raven shrieked.

"I never said I wasn't part animal" He said laughing.

Immediately his laugh was drowned out by the sound of an alarm. It was the crime alert. Both Raven and Beast Boy quickly got up and headed towards the common room to join Cyborg, Robin and Starfire.

"Alright team seems Terra has robbed a bank again." Robin said

"Beast Boy and I will go. There is no need for the whole team to go after her. We've all gotten a lot stronger and it only takes two of us to handle her." Raven suggested to Robin.

"Ummm…okay...sure…you and Beast Boy can go." Robin said staring Raven in the eye quizzically.

Beast Boy and Raven quickly headed to the bank and Terra was nowhere in sight. The Bank and the surround area were in shambles. Terra was known to make a huge mess of things. Since her power was controlling earth she always had to use her powers fully and make a mess of everything in sight.

"She's not here. How will we find her?" Beast Boy stated looking at the destruction.

"Maybe I can figure out what direction she went." Raven said closing her eyes preparing to meditate in hopes that she could pick up on any energy that may be lingering in the area.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven started chanting. She could pick up on a faint trail so she focused her thoughts on that. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She continued chanting gaining clarity of the trail, but her mind started to scatter and her words began to slur. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath…Azart…Azar…." Raven collapsed.

"RAVENNN!" Beast Boy quickly turned into a pterodactyl, grabbed Raven in his claws gently, to not harm her, and flew as quickly as he could to the Titan Tower.

"What has happened to Raven?" Starfire said running towards Beast Boy as he was carrying Raven through the common room towards her room.

"I don't know, she was meditating and then she collapsed." Beast Boy said placing Raven in her bed.

Cyborg immediately appeared at her side scanning her body with his robotic eye. He had upgraded his system to be able to scan the human body for illness and he was dying to try it out. After about 5 minutes of scanning Cyborg pulled Beast Boy into the hallway away from the others, so that he could speak to him in private.

"How's it looking Cy?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"She's fine. Just exhausted. There is one thing that is troubling me though that my scanner picked up. I'm not sure if you want to hear it being that you and Raven are sort of dating." Cyborg said straightforwardly.

"What? Dating? I don't know what you are talking about." Beast Boy replied.

"Dude I'm your best friend. I notice how you to act around each other. Robin and Starfire may not see it but I do. And sometimes I can hear Raven scream out at night when you two are doing your "meditation practices". Don't worry Beasty your secret is safe with me." Cyborg replied smiling.

"Okay okay bro, what's going on with Raven then?" Beast Boy replied knowing he was caught.

"Well, all that I could find was that she is just exhausted. When I changed my scanner to search for causes of exhaustion something popped up that I didn't expect." Cyborg now looked down in hopes to avert Beast Boy's pleading and scared eyes. He took a deep breath and looked at Beast Boy's eyes ready to comfort his friend if he took the news the wrong way.

"I don't know how to say it Beasty but Raven's pregnant."

* * *

I've been watching a lot ot Teen Titan lately and this story popped into my head so I wrote it. Next chapter will be coming soon.


End file.
